A corrugated tube (or also called, for example, an overlap tube) has been used to cover a wire harness. An inner diameter of this corrugated tube is generally equal to an outer diameter of the wire harness, and a slit is provided along a centerline so as to insert the wire harness into the corrugated tube.
When inserting the wire harness into the corrugated tube having this slit, conventionally, the slit in the corrugated tube was opened with the hands, and the wire harness was inserted into the corrugated tube through the opened portion.
However, in the case of using a corrugated tube of a low flexibility, a large force was required since the slit was opened with the hands, and therefore there was encountered a problem that much time and labor were required for the operation.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above problem, there has been proposed a corrugated tube mounting jig 10 as shown in FIG. 4 (see Patent Literature 1).
This corrugated tube mounting jig 10 includes a gripping portion 18 which can be bent into a U-shape so as to grip a wire bundle W1, and a pair of bilaterally-symmetrical side plate portions 12, 12 continuous with this gripping portion 18, and the gripping portion 18 and the side plate portions 12, 12 are formed integrally with each other by a resin plate.
An edge 16 is formed at each side plate portion 12, 12, and extends in a direction obliquely intersecting the wire bundle W1 gripped by the gripping portion 18. A flange portion 15 which can be introduced into a slit S in a corrugated tube C1 is formed on and extends from the edge 16. Further, the flange portion 15 is divided into a multiplicity of sections having different widths so as to meet the use of a plurality of kinds of corrugated tubes C1 of different outer diameters.
In this corrugated tube mounting jig 10, the wire bundle W1 is fitted into the grip portion 18, and upper end portions of the flange portions 15 are fitted in the slit S in the corrugated tube C1, and in this condition the corrugated tube C1 is slid, and by doing so, the corrugated tube C1 can be fitted on the wire bundle W1.
However, the conventional corrugated tube mounting jig 10 (see FIG. 4) was formed to have a generally uniform thickness as a whole, and therefore had the following drawback.
Namely, the distal end portion of the corrugated tube mounting jig 10 is disposed in a position where the corrugated tube C1 is just about to be completely fitted on the wire bundle W1, and in this position the slit S in the corrugated tube C1 was wide opened, and in some case there was a fear that the corrugated tube C1 might be disengaged from the flange portions 15. Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2000-59943